


Dangerously in Love

by bymoonlight



Category: Free!
Genre: And violence, Brief mention of prostitution, Drug Use, M/M, Mob Boss AU, Obsessive! Rin, unhealthy relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 08:41:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4013125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bymoonlight/pseuds/bymoonlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin loves Nitori more than he should.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dangerously in Love

**Author's Note:**

> A short snippet of a rintori au I had in mind awhile back.

Rin leans back into the leather suede couch, taking a deep drag of his cigarette.

The budded end of it glows as he inhales, letting it burn in his lungs before he breathes the poison out. The grey smoke curls into the air before fading like a whisper.

RIn’s stationed at one of the main outhouses, awaiting a new shipment of cocaine. It’ll take a few more days for it to come in but in the mean time, he’ll be able to check how his whore houses in the area are doing as well.

It’s been awhile since he’s collected due payment and it’s always good to make sure the owners he’s positioned there remembers their place as his subordinate.

The walls of the room are dark, the only source of light a lamp in the corner that gives a dim, yellow filter. Unlike the cliched, gangster films, Rin keeps his operation sights clean if not a bit neglected from disuse.

He’s never in one place too long.

Someone lightly raps at the door for a few seconds before entering. Ordinarily, someone would have to be downright suicidal to enter a boss’ domain without explicit consent but the person who’s entered is anything but ordinary.

He’s the boss’ kept secret — Rin’s most prized possession.

Nitori closes the door quietly, carefully balancing a tray of finger sandwiches on a plate. He pads his way over to Rin and sits down beside him, placing the tray on the table in front of them.

When they were younger, Rin and Nitori had been inseparable. They were childhood friends, as close as brothers even. From as early as Rin could remember, he had always had Nitori by his side.They had spent so much time together, the affection that grew between the two inevitable.

Little did they know, Rin and Nitori had spent so much time together because Rin’s father was more often than not in the room opposite of theirs, fucking Nitori’s mother senseless.

She was his favorite whore, picked up at one of the many brothel houses he ran. She was supposed to have been a one time thing — just another convenient prostitute to fuck that night — but somehow, she’d become one his favorites, a companion even.

He took her along with him whenever he could and so along came Nitori.

At first, Rin’s father had objected and had wanted to throw the boy back into the brothel where he could work as a laundry boy for the whores, but Nitori’s mother loved him fiercely and refused to leave him (although he was nothing but a bastard, fathered by one of her previous clients).

Rin’s father had taken one look at Nitori and scowled, knowing he wouldn’t be able to turn away that face — Nitori had too much of his mother in him with his soft, blue eyes and silver, star-dusted hair.

He looked too much like the woman Rin’s father was so fond of.

And like father like son.

Whereas Rin’s father had enjoyed the company of his mistress, he hadn’t loved her enough to give her his name. She had died loved but unclaimed.

In comparison, Rin loved Nitori almost to the point of obsession. He was to know where the other boy was at all times and had even inserted a tracking device in Nitori’s cell phone. Sometimes, Rin would even have one of his guys check up on Nitori, albeit in secret, just to make sure he was alright.

Being associated with Rin meant that Nitori was in constant danger, even if he never sensed it himself.Twice already, Rin’s men had spotted snipers outside of Nitori’s apartment. Of course, they were disposed of as well as their respectable employers but that didn’t mean shit in the underground world.

Rin’s family was one of the most revered and respected amongst the drug lords, which meant countless enemies.

Rin could gouge a man’s eyes out without thinking twice about it, leave a hooker out in the street in the middle of winter to die of exposure but would not, could not let _anything_ happen to Nitori.

The silver-haired boy smiles sweetly, offering a half of a sandwich to Rin.

“I made dinner for you,” he says softly, delighted when Rin reluctantly takes the offering. “I know it’s not much but you haven’t eaten all day.”

“Was too busy to,” Rin murmurs, reaching forward to grind his cigarette into the silvery ash tray on the table. He takes a bite out of the sandwich and is unsurprised to find that it’s his favorite. Nitori knows him better than any one else.

He polishes off two more before his hunger’s sated.

“I can go get some dessert if you want,” Nitori says, ever sweet and mindful.

“Yeah?” Rin puts an arm around Nitori and pulls him close. He brushes his lips against the soft wisps of Nitori’s bangs and mumbles, “And what if the desert I want is right here?” Nitori smells clean, like morning dew and fresh laundry.

Nitori laughs, his small hands reaching up to undo the first buttons of Rin’s shirt.

“I think we can do something about that,” he replies playfully, giving Rin a mischievous look.

And from there on, it’s a blur of naked skin and heated touches. Open-mouthed kisses and soft noises, barely louder than the whir of the ceiling fan.

Nitori slicks his hand with the lube Rin always carries with him for moments like this and works it on the other man’s shaft until it’s hard and dripping.

And when Nitori sinks down on Rin’s flushed, thick cock, his eyes flutter close. They had had morning sex and he was still stretched out from it but being filled always left him breathless. With one hand steadied on the back of the couch and the other on Rin’s shoulder, he takes inch after inch until his plump ass cheeks are flush against Rin’s thighs.

Rin can’t help the look of awe on his face, completely vulnerable and honest. He’s so entranced by Nitori and is _so in love._

But Nitori doesn’t belong in this world.

He doesn’t belong with Rin; he’s so unbearably _good_. He’s like the light that peaks through the clouds on a perfect day. He’s untouched innocence and fleeting warmth.

Rin _knows_ this.

So he tightens his grip on Nitori’s fragile hips so that his fingerprints will bruise there in faded blue and purples and pulls his lover close, their lips touching in a soft, reverent kiss.

Rin’s never going to let Nitori go.

Because at the end of the day, he’s a bad man and he’s going to keep what’s his.

**Author's Note:**

> The original post on my [tumblr](http://mads--hatter.tumblr.com/post/101908186322/title-dangerously-in-love-word-count-1-114). Feel free to follow.


End file.
